1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transcranial Doppler probe apparatus in general and in particular to an apparatus for mounting a transcranial Doppler probe to a patient's head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since its introduction in 1982 by Aaslid et al., Noninvasive transcranial doppler ultrasound recording of flow velocity in basal cerebral arteries, J Neurosurgery 1982; 57:769-74, the transcranial Doppler (TCD) probe, an ultrasonic device for non-invasively and continuously measuring cerebral blood flow velocity, has been an invaluable research tool for investigators of neurophysiology.
In practice an investigator typically locates the Doppler signal by manipulating the probe over the appropriate cranial location. Once having found the signal the investigator fixes the probe in position, adjusts the angulation of the probe until a maximum amplitude signal is obtained and then locks the probe at the desired angulation.
Heretofore, most prior known and currently used TCD probe mounting assemblies employ relatively complex mechanisms, spring loaded thumbscrews, and the like for locking the probe in position after a maximum signal has been obtained. While effective for locking the probe in position, it has been found that all too often the manipulation of these locking devices disturb the delicate transducer positioning. As is well known, a translocation or angulation of the probe a fraction of a millimeter in any direction can result in loss or diminution of the signal.